


Chair Love

by Zeath



Series: Egbert's Love [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Clothed Sex, Coming Untouched, Dry Humping, Grinding, John is 15, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds another way to love. This time; a chair? </p><p>And who is he thinking about?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chair Love

There had to be something out there that would show him the ropes of what he was doing. Sure, it had been fun so far but he wanted more, wanted to feel even better. John was irritated while searching on his computer for things that would get him off. He was meant to be doing homework but fuck that; who does homework on a Saturday night?

He unconsciously rocks himself back and forth as he tries to find websites to help him figure out what to do that will help him feel better than he already was. He searched up 'humping' on the parent locked computer, coming up with the classic shit; dogs humping people's legs on YouTube and a song about sex. Nothing that could help him at all. "Oh come on...!"

John had to wrack his brain to think of a new search word, going into youtube and typing in random words that could help him. It was then that he saw a video of hypnotism. He clicked on it and he had something in mind for what it would be about but didn't expect that; it's a man in front of a girl and he's hypnotising her, like John thought, but then it gets weird. She falls into a dream like state and the magician tells her that when she wakes up she's going to think that the chair she's sitting on is her partner. He clicks his fingers and she wakes up, turning her body around and starts to kiss the back of the chair, rocking her hips like John was just a moment ago.

A jolt of arousal zips down the boy's spine and his toes are curling because he's never seen what it looks like to hump something, he's in awe at how sexy it appears. The girl in the video starts to moan and bucks her hips into the wooden chair, wanting attention on her desperate pussy. John tucks the end of his shirt into his mouth and copies her lead, getting of the chair and turning it around on its wheels so the back was facing him, getting on it backwards and pressing himself right against it. It was then that he started to grind his hardening crotch into the chair, shutting his eyes tight at the strange feeling. He wasn't used to the solid form of the chair, unmovable to his need. He had been using the pillow as a great sex toy though he came more prepared than his first time; always bringing a box of tissues in his room to clean up his mess right before hitting his climax. The chair wasn't flexible but it felt amazing to grind up against the back and feel the friction that the fabric gives him. Even through his underwear he could almost see his cock becoming red with sensitivity.

He peeked up at the video again to see the girl's face red with complete arousal, moaning softly. Her position changed from a few minutes ago, she grinds her clothed pussy against the back of the chair and does a bouncing technique to get the most out of the furniture. John watched her move with confusion; is that what he had to do to get the most pleasure from this? He attempted to copy her, lifting his hips up and bringing them down, bouncing them back up and for a moment it was the best decision of his masturbatory life.

He continued to rub his small cocklet against the back of the chair, clinging to it for dear life as he rode out the shuddering pleasure of friction. It felt too good, suckling his shirt in his mouth as he whimpered. Everything was amazing, the seat of the chair was giving attention to his balls while the back was simply a board for him to hump. "Mm! Nhh..."

Since his first time doing this, John hadn't gained any stamina; he still came after a couple minutes of grinding his tiny dick onto anything he pleased. Still, it was fast and the orgasms were just as good. John reached down to pull his sensitive cock out from the confines of his clothing, aching with need in his hand. He pointed the tip to the back of the chair and thrust his hips up, feeling the fabric rub almost harshly against it. He would call it unbearable but he couldn't stop.

"Fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me_!"

The boy looked up quickly to see the girl in the video with her mouth open, panting harshly as she ground her hips down. She was begging the chair to fuck her and it was one of the most arousing things John had ever heard in his life, he almost came just from those two words. Anyone could see from the desperation in the lady's face that she wasn't going to last much longer. John pumped his hips harshly to mirror the girl; he didn't want to be left hard while she got to orgasm and the video ended! That wouldn't be fair.

Still, those words ran through his mind like a merry go round, his cock leaking precum over the back of the chair as he imagined him saying that. Begging someone to just _fuck_ him. He didn't know how that would work but he thinks it would probably be the same as doing it with a girl. Whatever. The thought of someone humping him, using him like what he had been doing to his pillow, bed and now the chair. It was immense. "Hnn... Ah! Haah!"

The shirt dropped out of John's mouth as he began to climax, the video long gone from his mind and only his imagination pulling him through. Someone else's cock rubbing against his, someone else's cock humping the fuck out of him. "Yes... Yes oh... _Mm_...!"

His cum spurted on the back of the chair, seeping into the fabric but John didn't give a rats ass right now because he was still hard. Pulling his headphones out of his ears and shutting his eyes tight to go back to his thoughts. He ground his cum leaking cock into the chair once more, grabbing onto his desk for leverage as he began to roughly hump it.

Someone's hands on his hips, maybe wrapped around his waist. Gripping his ass maybe? Who cares, they were rubbing their dick against his own, whispering in his ear how good he felt, how wet he was and how they were going to use him like a toy. He tried to quieten his voice but it was no use, speaking out loud to the empty bedroom. " _Please_. Fuck, fuck me. 'M so close _haah_!"

Their thick voice breathing down his neck, making the hairs stand on end. Big hands grabbing his hips, the leather gloves he's wearing were making a different texture on his baby soft skin. The bigger dick sliding against his, their leaking cocks wetting each other with their own juices. Blonde hair and the light shadow of his unshaved jaw rubbing against his smooth shoulder. "Fuck me, _fuck me_! Oh _yes_ it's--!"

His second orgasm ran through him, exploding out of his cock and onto the already stained chair. He held onto the furniture for dear life as the bliss rippled through him, eyes opening half lidded and lips sore from unconsciously biting them. He attempted to smooth out his breathing as he stood up with wobbly legs, shakily making his way to where he kept the tissues and wadded them together, wiping down the spunk on his cock and the poor chair. He tucked himself back into his boxers and turned off the computer; that was enough video watching for one day. He laid out on the bed with a comic book, reading it quietly as the gentle pulse of his orgasm dimmed down to relaxation.

Thinking about it, who was that person in his masturbation dream? Blonde hair, leather gloves, a thick accent. Oh shit. John proceeded to hide his face in his pillow in hopes that he will suffocate in his embarrassment. "I jizzed twice while thinking about _Bro_?!"


End file.
